This invention relates generally to pressurizing chaff canister having good blooming characteristics.
There has been a number of theories on how to best dispense chaff into the atmosphere for the purpose of acting as an effective tactical countermeasure weapon. One of the more difficult obstacles to overcome is the "birdnesting" effect that occurs when a package of dipole chaff is released into the airstream of a fast flying aircraft. Air acting upon the dipoles tends to cause them to maintain their packaged form, even after the package has been removed.
A number of attempts have been made to eliminate this problem and although advances have been made, none thus far known will dispense and disburse the chaff with efficiency approaching maximum.
Pressurization techniques have been utilized in the past; however, rupturization of the container achieves less than an ideal chaff bloom. In addition, known pressurization methods involve pressurization of the chaff dispenser during manufacture. These methods require construction of the dispenser in such a manner as to maintain pressure for the reasonable lifetime of the dispenser. Alternatively, pressure for the dispenser may be derived from some onboard aircraft pressurization system thereby increasing weight and adding further complicated systems to the aircraft.